A Dangerous Return
by NahShizzums123
Summary: When dead bodies start cropping up with marks that Spencer recognises. He and Remy with the help of his team, have to return to the place of their nightmares. Nothing ever goes to plan. - 4th Part in Truth comes out series


**Hey everyone,**  
 **finally adding another part onto this series. There probably wont be much more left after this segment. As always let me know what you think :)**  
 **A bit Thank you to Drownig_In_Beautiful_Tragedies for being an amazing Beta.** **Love you all**

 **H xx**

It wasn't until almost five weeks after Reid's return that the team saw the startling differences that had occurred in their team and family member. Sure they were aware he was more withdrawn – regardless of their attempts to talk to him about what happened. He seemed to be constantly on edge, he snapped as quickly as he did when he had been coming off drugs. Yet, they were nothing compared to when they found out what had actually happened. They weren't blind, they could see that his feral instincts had been more prominent, he would disappear at lunch and afternoon tea, and return a little calmer. They hadn't even been able to ask about the almost constant twitching or the silver nail varnish that now seemed to be permanent.

They had been on a case that had taken them to Minnesota – the minute that the case had come through, Spencer had been on edge. He'd immediately left the room and had been talking on his phone in fast clipped sentences. He finished the conversation before anyone could get close and he looked back to Hotch a she re-entered the room to hear the rest of the information on the case.

There had been four deaths in four weeks – each had multiple needle marks and cuts in almost scientific manners. Each had been drowned. A cut at the back of the neck had determined that the people had been microchipped before their deaths. They went missing on the Monday and showed up on the next Sunday. It was now Monday and they had not yet had any missing person's reports, but they wanted to head out before it was too late.

It wasn't hard for the team to notice that if they thought Spencer had been unusually withdrawn before now, this case was going to be worse. Not only was this in the same vicinity as the 'trouble' Spencer and Remy had been in – trouble which the team still didn't know the details of, but something about the case in general was affecting his judgement. They saw the way he flinched when he stretched or clenched his hand, assuming he had to have broken it or injured it during his time missing with Remy they hadn't asked too many questions when they realised Reid would not be forthcoming with the information.

Hotch had taken the young feral aside and asked if he would prefer to stay at the BAU with Garcia and work from there. His agitation was already making the team fearful as to what it would mean when they cause the unsub - what exactly Reid would be capable of doing to them. It hadn't surprised Hotch when Spencer had vehemently refused to stay behind and had grabbed his go-bag in a stubborn move of forcing himself to come along. Hotch sighed but nodded, "if at any time you feel you can't continue or we believe you are not fit to be in the field or apart of this case I will be sending you to the hotel where you will stay." He ordered, making sure there would be no room for arguments, if the decision was made Reid would step down without a single complaint. It was what was best for the man himself and the whole team. Hotch had a feeling it would be a case of when rather than if.

The team had taken four days to get a profile together and then possible identities for the unsub and his location. They could see Reid's agitation increasing, he would disappear for hours at a time with the excuse of getting food or going to the hotel. It was the fourth day that they got their breakthrough, which came thanks to Reid when he returned from wherever and called them all into the makeshift conference room.

"I think I know who we are dealing with." He spoke, his voice was hesitant and he didn't bother startling or making any excuses when someone knocked and the door. He turned and opened it to admit the Cajun they had all become familiar with. "as you guys know, Remy and I had a bit of trouble here the other month, I had Remy take a look around and I think it's safe to say that it's the same people who took us that are doing this. If you want to get a swat team together I can lead you to where we were kept, which would be their base. We have three days before the next victim shows up and if they are going through anything like we did, then we need to get there fast." He spoke, his voice holding a steady authority that none of the team were used to hearing from him – yet they had no doubt that he was sure in what he was saying, he wouldn't bring it up if he wasn't.

That was how the BAU, several LEOs and Swat ended up at the base where Remy and Spencer had been kept. Remy had come along with the BAU but made it obvious that he would be staying with Spencer and there was no way they would be able to ask him to stay away.

AT first the infiltration of the base had gone smoothly with the team separating with a BAU member, a LEO and two SWAT per team to ensure they were protected. They had incapacitated ten scientists, released three people in cells and had still to reach the main lab that Spencer had warned them about. Unknowingly they each followed corridors that ended at the same point. Right in the centre of the base they all emerged into the main testing facility – a place where Remy and Spencer had been tested against and with each other, where the adamantium that now fused with Spencer's skeletal system had become such a permanent fixation. It was here that everything went to hell.

Spencer had been able to hold back his increased feral instincts since returning to the BAU, yet as he saw Striker standing there, in front of the control panel, the feral side of him came to the full front. The way the man smirked at him – his empathy picking up the smug victory the man exuded. He realised then that he had walked his team into a trap. These murders had been to draw Remy and him back – Striker knew he could never let innocent people die when he had the chance to stop it. He could feel Remy preparing at his side, his team telling Striker to stand down. Yet, he realised also a second too late as the doors burst open and the room was filling with Striker's security and the mutants that had chosen to side with him. This new threat took less than a second to register with the feral part of Spencer that saw them as attacking his family – his pack. Suddenly it didn't matter that he was a FBI agent, that he was surrounded by law enforcement. His tail broke free of his harness, he quickly took out his contacts which would allow his sight to go back up to its high definition. His claws emerged with a sharp snit that he knew Remy heard. Remy never left his side as they moved into fight the mutants going after his team members. Not even trying to hide his fluent motion as he flipped over the large mutant attacking him and scrapped his metallic claws along his head and neck. The pain distracting the man enough that Remy could take him down with a quick card to the chest as Spencer landed in a crouch to fight the next one.

Morgan looked around from where he had just shot a security guard who had charged them – the whole area was in chaos, yet it was clear to see where the battle centred. The SWAT and LEO officers fired a few more shots and took down those that had attacked them. The BAU looked towards the middle when they heard a cat like screech and couldn't help but be frozen by what they saw. The usually composed and in control team member – the one they knew had been having hard times recently had gone completely feral. The emerald eyes glinting dangerously when they caught the light and the way Remy span around him showed that Spencer was only able to work with Remy this way because it was the man he was so familiar with. Spencer span with dangerous grace as he used what they could now see was metal claws to almost completely rip apart a mutant who had shot what looked to be a stream of fire from his hands and had caught the edge of Remy's trench coat before the man managed to move out of the way. Reid – who everyone knew hated using his gun, hated killing people regardless if it was an unsub, was now splattered in blood and had a feral grin that showed off his fangs as he pounced on the last remaining mutant. Remy reached forward and yanked at the back of Reid's shirt when it was obvious the man underneath the feline wasn't getting back up. "Easy now, chaton." The Cajun spoke as Spencer almost span to attack him before realising who it was.

Together the two men turned to face the man who hadn't moved from the control panel the entire time – the smug look now gone and replaced with obvious fear. The two predatory mutants stalking closer to him. One who now covered in blood looked like a nightmare come true. Everything Striker had attempted to create – except he was fighting for the wrong side.

Morgan looked to his side and saw that Rossi had his phone out and seemed to be taking pictures of Reid. Casting the older man a strange look he saw Dave shrug, "we need to show the kid's father what happened if he starts asking questions. I've met ferals before, Reid's deep in that mindset, he's going to need help getting pulled out of it and I don't know if Remy can do that. By the looks of it, their time here has forced them together even more, Remy being in trouble here has amplified Reid's need to attack." He spoke wisely as he looked back to what was happening and whether Spencer would kill the man in front of him.

It was a good omen to see as Remy seemed to come back to himself. Placing a hand on Spencer's shoulder to stop him from stalking forward and seemed to notice the carnage around them.

"Penny," his voice was low, trying to get the feral's attention as he hissed at striker but didn't move forward. Remy looked over his shoulder towards Hotch "arrest de connard, s'il vous plait. Don't want Penny to kill 'im, non." His voice was hesitant with the obvious understand of wanting the man in front of them dead, yet he also knew that this man held the key to many files about experiments done on mutants – they weren't the only ones who deserved justice. Hotch moved in to make the arrest while the other members of the BAU stepped up as Remy motioned with his hand.

"Get close amis, he gotta feel like y' all safe." Remy spoke as he knelt down by Spencer to try and get him to respond.

He could see the emerald eyes starting to clear when all of a sudden a LEO yelled out and another one moved suddenly with the clanking that could only be handcuffs, moving towards Spencer. "Arrest the mutants." The obvious leader called – the immediate threat backtracking all of Remy's progress as he saw the film reappear. He looked in fear to the BAU, knowing that Spencer would be preparing to attack those who dared to threaten his mate or his family.

"get out of here," hissed as she pretended to move out of the way for the other officer with the handcuffs, but in doing so opened up a clear escape route for Remy to pull Spencer along, even as the other man hissed a rational part of him noticed what was going on and he was running side by side with Remy. This time though, they weren't running from captivity, they were running from the law and this time it was with the threat of an arrest warrant out for their name.

Remy rocketed Spencer onto his bike with him, the one he'd made sure would be available just in case they needed to make a quick getaway. Knowing this time they could head straight back to the mansion. Even if they did have to make the long drive again, they couldn't risk meeting the team at the jet, if the local officers put out a warrant for them – which was possible considering the hateful and disgusted emotions that were coming from most of them, they couldn't risk being spotted by someone who may put two and two together. Especially not with Spencer still mostly inside his animal mind. Remy trusted the BAU to try and handle this, but they had just killed a bunch of people – mutants or not, threats or not. He knew that the mutant-haters would use any means necessary to try and get them put away for life, or even executed. He'd have to ask later if Minnesota still had the death penalty when Spencer was back in his right mind.

About half an hour down the road Remy pulled off to a park, making sure they were clear of anyone around them that could possibly interfere with him bringing Spencer back to himself. Not wanting to risk the man going even more feral and then running off. Remy sighed quietly to himself as his Spencer hissed at him as he moved him off the bike. Making sure to keep his hand in skin contact at all times. "Spencer, cher." He spoke lowly - keeping his voice pitched only for Spencer. He tipped his chin up slightly, to reveal the scent gland that would be at the base of his neck and shoulder. Knowing that if he could get his scent into the air it could Spencer calm. He kept a hand on Spencer's wrist and pulled him close, to let him scent the slightly taller man. "mon amour, mon Coeur, mon bijou, mon panthere, mon petite chaton." He whispered hoping the spiel of names would help. He could feel the way that Spencer's muscles were loosening, even if he couldn't see his face from the way the young feral was buried in his shoulder in order to scent him right. He knew Spencer would recognise him as his mate, and without anyone around there would be no intruding scents of threat. He let Spencer sniff and kept his chin tipped up in an almost submissive position until he could feel that Spencer had relaxed. Keeping up a stream of whispered nicknames and compliments as he stroked down Spencer's back and played with his tail softly.

A soft sob against his neck and the change of position let Remy know that the younger man was back to himself and had actually managed to retain full memory of what had just happened. He pulled back slighty, letting a hand rest on his cheek as he looked into the soft emerald eyes of his partner.

"hey, hey, Penny, shh. It's goin' t' be bien, d'accord?" His voice didn't rise from the whisper he had been using earlier as he saw the way Spencer was struggling with himself to control the grief and guilt that Remy could feel coming off of him.

"Remy, I can't go back." He whispered softly, his head bowed as much as it could against the Cajun's hand. "I can't go back to my job, to my team, to my apartment. I killed people, and I didn't even care." His voice shook as it spoke, a testament to how terrified he was, he knew the risks he would be facing now. He would be wanted, he would be charged, even if they didn't care about the mutants that he killed. He would be seen as dangerous and he would never be allowed to work in the FBI ever again. That is if they ever let him out of jail.

"Penny, mon amour, won't let dat happen t' y'. Promise." His accent sounding thicker with the well of emotions he was receiving from the younger man as well as his own at seeing his partner so broken and their situation. "je t'aime," he whispered against Spencer's hair as he pulled him in for a hug and started to steer him back to the bike. "C'mon, let's get y' back t' the mansion. We'll be safe dere."

Spencer sniffled, whipping his nose with his sleeve and following Remy, trying to ignore the feeling of the blood that had turned cold and was now drying on his clothes, skin and in his hair. "I love you too Remy." He whispered as he climbed onto the bike behind his partner and tried not to think of everything he would never see again.


End file.
